It Sells To Be A Slut
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Based on the youtube video "Ben 10 it sells to be a slut". Formatting error is fixed.


~~~~~  
Ben sighed as he stared at Julie. She was so pretty. Beautiful, even. Ben narrowed his eyes slightly. Too beautiful. It was almost sickening. And who was she trying to fool with that goody goody act?

He snorted slightly, leaning back in his chair as she resumed lecturing him, having stopped only to answer a phone call.

"You're supposed to love me-"

"Love you? Far from it. I hate you" he hissed, transforming into Jetray and disappearing

10101010101010

"I'm not really bad!" Albedo insisted "I just have a reputation to keep up"

"Why do I not believe you?" Ben sighed, bringing a hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly

"Honest!" he exclaimed "Just don't tell mom and dad!"

Ben cocked and eyebrow and Kevin snorted

"Azmuth and Paradox?" Bens eyes widened and the white haired teenager nodded

"Wow" the brunette squeaked "That was unexpected"

10101010101010

Gwen looked up when the doorbell rang. She heard a thud from upstairs and cocked her head to the side curiously, standing and walking to the door. She pulled it open and he eyes widened in shock

"Hi" Kevin stated

"Kevin?" she stated "Wha-What are you doing here? I broke up with you like a year and a half ago. What are you, a glutton for punishment?"

Kevin stared at her in silence, completely unamused

"Actually, Im here to see Benji"

Gwen whirled around to another thud, and a second later Ben was flying down the stairs, past her, and into Kevin's arms.

"Kevin!" he exclaimed, burying his face in the larger teens neck

Kevin spun the smaller teenager around, holding him close. When they stopped he pulled back and gently kissed Ben.

"How have you been, babe?"

Ben blushed, smiling

"Better now that you're here"

"Wait wait wait..." Gwen muttered "My Kevin... Is now your Kevin?"

"I never was yours-" Ben elbowed him

"Yes" he stated "But-"

"I never was yours" Kevin stated, jumping away before Ben could hit him

Gwen stared in silence for a moment before she turned and rushed up the stairs, right into her bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind her.

10101010101010

"I'm done with this conversation" Kenny groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration and leaving the room, his father remaining silent as he did so.

"Bye mom!" Devlin called, racing out of the kitchen and crashing into Kenny

"Stop calling me that!" Kevin snapped

Both boys simply giggled and jumped onto their hover boards and took off, wind blowing their hair back.

After some time they landed and Kenny hopped off his board, watching in silence as Devlin flipped his long hair over his shoulder. Seconds later the older raven had the small brunette in his arms, lips crushed together. Kennys eyes slipped shut, kissing back eagerly.

"Im not really bad" he whispered between kisses

"I won't tell mom and dad" Kenny whispered back

10101010101010

Ben looked up, a large grin gracing his lips when his boyfriend less than gracefully all but fell through his second story window. The larger teen picked himself up and smiled at the brunette

"What's up?"

"Nothing" Ben replied, holding out his arms

Kevin took a seat on the bed, leaning forward into Bens grasp.

"I missed you" he whispered

"I missed you too" Ben murmured "But the window? Really?"

Kevin chuckled

"It's more fun than using a door" he reasoned

"And more romantic" Ben pointed out, and Kevin simply blushed, remaining silent.

10101010101010

"Are you sure you wish to do this boy?" Vilgax hissed "Together, we can crush out enemies" he clenched his fist shut

"As long as Ben isn't killed, I'm game" the ruby eyes teen replied

10101010101010

"You realize he's gay, right?" Julie snickered, taking a sip of her smoothie

"Who Kevin? Never!"

"Talk about denial. He's so gay. Haven't you noticed the way he hugs you?"

Gwen paused, contemplating carefully. Her eyes widened after a few moments

"Oh my god, my boyfriend is gay!" she paused "I have a gay boyfriend!"

Julie rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips

"Guess who he's gay for?" she murmured, flicking her thumb to gesture out the window. Gwen's eyes widened when she spotted Kevin and Ben in a liplock, leaning against Kevin's car.

"Woa" she muttered "Didn't see that coming"

10101010101010

Gwen gulped nervously, reaching over and grasping Charmcaster's hand in her own

"Charmcaster and I are together" she stated

"The lesbians in here!" Grandma Verdona cried "Oh boy!"

Gwen's mother groaned

"Ugh, you just won't die will you" she muttered

"I can hear you" Verdona shot a glare at her daughter-in-law

"I assure you I wasn't trying to hide it"

10101010101010

"Ben no!" Charmcaster screamed "He'll take you over!"

Ben ignored her however, and slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, giving it permission to transform him into Ghostfreak. Charmcaster attempted to rush over, only to have Gwen stop her.

"It's too late" the redhead whispered

10101010101010

"You're such a-"

"Uh oh" 16 year old Ben muttered

"Quiet!" Kevin yelled, cutting younger Ben off. He turned to face forward "Fucking time travel" he muttered

Younger Gwen pushed younger Ben, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Ow!" he yelled

10101010101010

"You're thinking of masturbate, Mom" Ben mocked "Extrapolate is different"

"I can't do that" Albedo sighed, "I signed up for the abstinence program" he paused, eyes widening in realization "DAMNIT!"

Kevin burst into laughter, dodging the hand Ben swung at him to shut him up.

10101010101010

"You couldn't have sex with her if you tried"

"Could so! I'll tell her I'm well hung"

Ben choked on his breath as he burst into laughter and fell off of his bed. Kevin looked up at Julie as she entered the room

"I'm quite well hung" he smirked

"He lies!" Ben cried from the floor while Julie turned and wordlessly walked out of the room.

10101010101010

"So" Kevin began, leaning casually back in his seat on the couch "Were you born in Bellwood?"

Ben's heart clenched and before he could stop himself he nervously yelled

"I don't wanna have sex with you!"

Kevin chuckled, raising an eyebrow

"Benji, just relax"

Ben stood, pacing around the living room

"Hey!" he defended himself "Im bad at being gay, I think I'm allowed to be a little upset!"

Kevin stared for a moment before bursting into laughter, so hard that he fell off the couch. Ben glared down at him, but was unable to fight the small grin gracing his lips.

10101010101010

"I just can't have relationships" Ben shrugged to Julie, and the girl glared "I'm too... Erratic. Sure, you're the one thing on my mind, but that could change any time"

"Ben-"

"Sorry" the seventeen year old shrugged

"I'll keep your attention" she hissed

Ben shrugged again

"Suit yourself" he paused "Good luck"

It was only three days later that they were talking and Ben kept getting distracted.

"Who are you looking at?" she snapped irritably

Ben simply sighed dreamily, his gaze glued to the raven leaning over the green camaro. The raven's gaze flicked over and met Ben's, and in a split second the brunette had dropped his smoothie, leapt up, and rushed over.

The ruffian smiled at Ben, grabbing him and kissing him. Ben smiled. After seven years of waiting, he had finally gotten the one he wanted.

10101010101010

"Wow Benji" Kevin muttered "you're the dumbest kid-"

"Read cutest" the ten year old interjected

"Ever"

"No I'm not Kevin. Shut up!" sixteen year old Ben cried out

10101010101010

"Am I gonna die?" Ten year old Ben asked softly

"No" Kevin muttered sarcastically, turning to place a hand on his shoulder "Who could ever harm a cute little trick like you"

Ben glared at him and huffed before turning and stalking back to his seat.

10101010101010

"I've had it with you, Levin!" Ben hissed

"Bring it, Tennyson!"

"Would you two knock it off?" Ben yelled while Gwen just sighed

The ten year old, and older teenager both snorted

"No!" they yelled, immediately lunging at each other

It was only a minute before the ten year old had Kevin against the side of the plane. He chuckled as the Omnitrix timed out.

"I win"

10101010101010

"Oh, by the way bitch!" Ben yelled after Julie as the stalked away. The girl froze, turning to face him, and Kevin's jaw dropped in shock "Fuck you!" he screamed

"Woa-"

"Fuck you!" he yelled again as she flipped him off

"I hate you" she hissed

"Fuck you!" he snapped after her, turning and stalking down the hill

Kevin chuckled as he walked away

"Sabotage" he chuckled "Successful once again. That went better than I had hoped"

10101010101010

"It's not that simple" Julie exclaimed

"Is now, bitch" Kevin snorted, wrapping an arm around Ben and leading him away

10101010101010

"Hey Ben?" Albedo asked, walking through the door with a green jacket clenched in his hand. Ben hummed softly in response. "What if we had some gay clone kisses?"

Ben wrinkled his nose and stepped backwards, away from his counterpart.

"What if NO"

"Come on!" he smirked "I bet all our fics get a 5 star rating."

"I'm not even going to ask what fics you're taking about. And the answer is still no, Albedo" he paused "forever"

"You're just saying that to be hurtful" the ruby eyed teen muttered, placing his hand over his chest. Ben remained silent. "Fine" without another word he flung a dart at them, which had been concealed by the jacket

"What the f-" it exploded before he could finish his statement

Ben dove at Albedo, tackling him to the ground. Albedo pushed his foot against Ben's chest and used as much force as he could to push the teen away. He rolled onto his hands and knees, and Ben dove at him again, knocking them off the platform they were standing on.

Albedo clung to the ledge, grunting when he slipped and they hit the ground.

"This is your fault" he hissed as they stood "You owe me one hug"

Ben flinched back slightly before sighing in resignation and quickly wrapping his arms around the teenager before him. It was over in a split second, and barely any contact occurred.

"Does that count?" Gwen muttered to Kevin "Because that's a shitty hug"

"I say it counts" Kevin smirked

10101010101010

"Hey Kevin?" Ben asked softly

"Yea?"

"Remember that time I took you flying?"

Flashback

Ben held Kevin securely as they spun effortlessly through the sky. Well, effortlessly on Kevin's side. They twirled and he angled it so that Kevin could run across the statue of liberty's face. Kevin smiled up at him, chuckling

"This is amazing!"

Ben simple smiled in response.

End Flashback

"Vaguely. Why?"

"No reason. Jerk." Ben hissed, glaring at the older teen

THE END


End file.
